


Broken Strings

by agentz123



Series: Who is Donald Duck? [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dad! Donald, Grocery Shopping, Insecurities, My First Fanfic, Other, Shame, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Who could've known that there'd be bottomless chasms in the cereal aisle?
Series: Who is Donald Duck? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Broken Strings

Donald’s thoughts crashed into one another as he tried to calculate this month’s grocery trip while assuming he was going to be fired from jobs at an exponential rate this time. Distracted, his cart rammed into the one in front of him, jostling the woman who was pushing it. “Woah!” Before he could apologize, she found his eyes. “Wow. You’re kinda cute.” 

Donald gulped. 

Suddenly he was falling.

The wind whistled as his body dropped into the long narrow darkness. The humidity caused his shirt to stick to his feathers. The tail of his hat slapped him in the eye. 

After what seemed like forever, he landed on something bouncy, like a trampoline, and he was immediately thrown at a rough patch of wall. He glowered as he picked himself up and adjusted his cap. He approached what had stopped his fall: long, thick vibrating strings, like in a guitar. He opened his beak, and suddenly the strands snapped with the elasticity of rubber bands and lashed out at him, wrapping themselves into knots before entangling his arms and knocking him off his feet. “Hey! What’s the big idea?!”

Their grip tightened, cutting off his airflow and forcing Donald to quiet. He continued struggling against the fleshy rope, muttering small curses. With each one, the cables strengthened, becoming brambly cords and threatening to slice him to strips. Eventually Donald realized his anger was making things worse, and he finally gave up, exhausted. 

Almost immediately, the wires dropped from his arms, taking shreds of clothing with them. Donald stood up shakily, but the flattened inner tubes that laid at his feet tripped him up. He allowed his knees to buckle and he continued to fall. 

“Helloooooo? So what do you say, tough guy? Think I can get your number?”

Donald slowly shook his head and backed away, afraid to open his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Donald's voice and I like how DT17 is exploring his insecurities about it. Hope to see more of Donald in the upcoming season! 
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
